Don't Speak
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: During the Winter War, Toushiro and Momo were assigned to protect Ichigo’s sisters in the living world. However, trouble begins when Momo feels as if Toushiro is being taken away. HitsuHina, MatsuGin, and minor MINOR HitsuKarin. R&R not AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 of the story that _might _make some people angry, especially if they're a die hard HitsuHina fan. ANYWAY, THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE 4 CHAPTERS LONG! 0.0..... It's a short story people XD. But, not to worry mty beautiful fans out there, I'll have more HitsuHina coming your way *winks*. **

**I do not own Bleach NOR the lyrics/song 'Don't Speak'. 'Don't Speak' belongs to No Doubt. (P.S. That song inspires me to write this story)  
**

**Summary -** During the Winter War, Toushiro and Momo were assigned to protect Ichigo's sisters in the living world. However, trouble begins when Momo feels as if Toushiro is being taken away. HitsuHina, MatsuGin, and minor HitsuKarin.

*

*

*

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know_

The stench filled the boisterous area as more shinigami and arrancars were killed. The clashing of swords was audible, as well as shinigami using their kido and arrancars using their cero. It was the sixth month of the deadly war, and yet, the shinigamis and vizards were losing to Aizen's powerful army. Captain Yamamoto had stayed back in Seireitei with Kuchiki and Ukitake taichou in case of any attacks. However, now that the old man was noticing that the shinigami and vizards were failing to defeat Aizen, he was planning on going to Hueco Mundo and fighting the former fifth-division taichou himself. Because many shinigami were dying, men and women from the Soul Society districts were trained in two weeks and quickly sent to Hueco Mundo.

*

Because of Unohana-taichou, Lieutenant Hinamori Momo stayed in Seireitei with the three captains. It took her months to realize who Aizen really was. She couldn't believe the harm she caused to her friends, especially to the one she cared the most.

_Shiro-chan…. _She sadly thought.

Due to the rapid preparations, she didn't have a chance to apologize and say goodbye to him. Is he still alive? Is he fighting her former taichou? Momo was anxious to know every answer to all of her questions. She was stuck inside the Fourth Division, helping the injured shinigamis that arrive each day (most dead, some barely alive), and recovering herself at the same time. She loathed staying in a small room and staring at four plain white walls everyday. She wanted to leave to Hueco Mundo and see her friend, as well as question her ex captain about why he was doing such thing.

_Everyone fell for his trap, but I was the idiot one that was blinded by it since now. _

She sighed and opened her large brown eyes. She heard the shinigami outside talking about, what seemed to be, the endless Winter War. Two hundred Arrancars were dead, but fifty-hundred shinigami were gone. She heard the two men outside speak about more shinigami going to Hueco Mundo. Standing up, she walked over to the opened window and looked outside, seeing the gates open and some shinigami slowly walking in. Immediately, Death Gods from the fourth division went running towards them with stretchers. The fuku-taichou continued looking outside, knowing that her friend wasn't going to appear, however, she jumped up once she saw three captains walk inside, and one of them had spiky hair and turquoise eyes.

_Hitsugaya-kun…._

*

*

*

Captains Hitsugaya, Soi Fon, and Shunsui made their towards Yamamoto's office. They brought a few of their injured comrades. The war was still going on; however, Yamamoto-taichou had called them three for an important short meeting.

Soi Fon didn't want to leave Yoruichi behind, but she had to listen to follow the head of captains' command. Shunsui, for the first time, was angry with the old man. Shunsui didn't want to leave Nanao behind in Hueco Mundo. She was severely injured, but was trapped among the Hollows. Shunsui was going help her, but Yamamoto's call came at the wrong time. However, he left a message with Abarai Renji…

_"Renji, whatever happens, protect my Nanao for me!"_

The man sighed as he and the other two captains walked inside Yamamoto's office. Unlike him and Soi Fon, Toushiro was _glad _to be back in Seireitei, even if the war was still occurring. While fighting Tousen, he had been thinking about his childhood friend and how much he wanted to see her. He was angry that he didn't have a chance to speak with her before leaving, however, his goal was to kill Aizen himself; that was the only way he could do something for her. He just hopes that she already realized who her former taichou really was.

"Enter," the husky voice of Yamamoto-taichou was audible.

The doors opened and the three taichou walked inside. Eyes still shut, Yamamoto stood up and walked over to them.

"I know that this is a bad time to call you three here, but it is urgent. First, I'll start off with you Shunsui," the man said, turning his attention to the angry-looking man. "I want you to stay here with Ukitake while Kuchiki-taichou goes to Hueco Mundo."

Shunsui didn't want to, however. He wanted to go back to Hueco Mundo and see if Nanano was all right.

"Soi Fon, I want _you _to train the new shinigami in one week. They'll all be sent to Hueco Mundo next week."

"Hai!"

"….And finally, Hitsugaya-taichou. Kurosaki told me that he feared for his sisters' lives since Hollows have been appearing in Karakura Town and targeting unusual reiatsu. Therefore, I'm sending you and Lieutenant Hinamori Momo to the world of the living and guard both Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki until the war if over or unless I need you both back here again."

Toushiro nodded understandingly, his heart pounding fast knowing that he was going to be beside his Bed-Wetter Momo.

"You and Lieutenant Hinamori will meet in ten minutes in front of the gates. You're in command of the mission. Now, you're all dismissed."

Nodding their heads, the captains turned around and left.

*

*

*

Once the Hell Butterfly notified her about the mission she was going to have with Toushiro, she had instantly grabbed Tobiume and headed towards the West Gate. Anxiously, she waited for her childhood friend to appear. This was going to be her first time going to the world of the living, and she was excited to see how it would be like. As heard from Rukia and Matsumoto before, hopefully, she could go to some _mall_ with Toushiro, along with Ichigo's sisters since their objective was to watch over them.

"Momo…"

The shinigami jumped up and turned around, seeing her childhood friend standing right behind her. _How did he get there so fast? _Seeing him standing there coolly with his regular stoic expression made her realize that her feelings for him were no ordinary feelings.

Momo stared at him, but then smiled and tackled him in a tight hug. The captain's eyes widened, trying to ignore the fact that his whole face was turning red.

"Not _here_, Bed-Wetter Momo." Embarrassingly, he told her, although wanting to stay in the hug much longer.

Flushing, Momo opened her eyes and let go of me. "Oh, gomen…"

_Maybe he isn't happy to see me…_

Toushiro wanted to ask her how she was doing, and if she had finally realized that Aizen was a traitor, but he kept his mouth shut and turned around.

"Come on, we should get going."

"Hai." She said, following him out through the gates.

_

* * *

_

"Oi, when are they coming? I have to practice for a soccer match that I have tomorrow!" complained a not-so-happy Karin, arms crossed in front of her chest as she tapped her foot against the wooden floor of Urahara's shop.

"Have patience, Karin." Yuzu said, holding Kon in her frail arms, "They'll be here any minute. You should be thankful that we're going to be watched while dad and Ichigo go to that business trip they have."

Karin made no comment, knowing that her sister's reaction if she knew about Hollows and that both their dad and Ichigo are fighting in some _dead _world. Karin made her brother and father explain to her these things, and they did; nevertheless, they didn't want Yuzu worrying about them too. Karin had also lied to her and told her that the Soul Reapers that were coming to watch over them were going to be their _babysitters_. Hopefully, she would fall for it.

"They have finally arrived!" Urahara came out of nowhere.

"Really? Where are they?!" Yuzu asked excitingly.

Urahara chuckled, waving his fan in front of his face. "Meet Hitsugaya Toushiro and Hinamori Momo."

The door opened, revealing an angry looking Toushiro and a cheerful Momo. Toushiro was angry at the comment Urahara made about the clothes he was going to wear while he and Momo were going to stay in the living world. Unsurprisingly, Urahara had commented that he had gotten Toushiro's clothes for a children's store but Momo's was chosen in an adult store. However, this comment made his childhood friend giggle, and it lightened his heart.

Immediately, Yuzu ran up to them and held both of their hands at the same time, dropping Kon on the floor. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Yuzu Kurosaki, and I hope we have a great time together all four of us!"

Momo smiled, and Toushiro kept the same scowl in his face. "I'm Momo Hinamori, and this is Toushiro Hitsugaya. It's a pleasure to meet you too."

Yuzu giggled, and then turned her attention to her fraternal twin sister.

"Karin, introduce yourself!"

Sighing, the tomboy turned her head, and walked over to them. "My name's Karin-MIDGET?!"

Toushiro's vein popped out and he glared at her. "Baka, I told-umph"

The taichou was cut off when the human girl lunged towards him and embraced him in a tight hug. Toushiro froze, unknowing of what to do.

"I haven't seen you in months! I'm glad you're back! This way, you can help me and my team win the soccer match we have soon!"

Toushiro groaned but muttered a 'whatever' to her. Karin giggled and ruffled his hair, obviously receiving a glare from him.

In the other hand, a baffled Momo stood beside them, feeling as if the boy she loves had just broken her fragile heart.

_

* * *

_

A panting Matsumoto looked around the vast area, not seeing her target at all. Blood dripped from her sides and forehead, but she told herself that she wasn't going to give up. Last time, she made the mistake of letting him go without an explanation, but this time, she was going to catch him and kill him.

_How could you, Gin?_

She put aside her feelings for the traitorous man. She didn't want him to see her like this. She didn't want him to know how she felt every time she thought of him.

"Show yourself, Ichimaru!" she yelled angrily, "I know you're hiding! S-Stop being a c-coward!" Her voice was beginning to crack, but she couldn't allow it to continue. She wanted to teach him a lesson. She wanted to tell him that no one messes with her heart the way he did.

"Who said I was hidin', Rangiku?"

Her heart stopped. Feeling his voice from behind, she turned around and got ready to move away from him and attack. However, his hands grabbed her thin wrists once she turned around and pulled her closer to him, causing her to drop her zanpakuto. Matsumoto's eyes widened and she felt his hot breath on her face, causing her to shudder.

"Does yar heart really tell ya to kill me, eh Rangiku? Ya didn't hold on longer, last time, but we can fix that right now." He said, and suddenly, a white light arose and Matsumoto's vision went dark.

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_

* * *

**I'M DONE WITH CHAPTER ONE! Anyway, sorry if chapter uno is crappy! T.T Anyway, I know some of you are _happy_ to see Karin in the story, and you'll be _HAPPIER_ throughout the next three chapters! XD Anyway**, **check out the HitsuHina multiplication thingy I have on my profile and PM me if you want your name added. Yes, this story will be FOUR (4, CUATRO, QUATTRO) chapters long. it's something short i got a long time ago! Anyway, Please review and don't just alert/favor! I'M GLAD YOU DO THAT, but I wanna read everyone's comments on this story! You don't have to like it.... & i bet some of you aren't already....**

**REVIEW!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Thank you to EVERYONE that reviewed! Anyway, on the last chapter, I accidentally forgot to mention WHY Karin & Yuzu were going to be protected. I wanna thank Bunnylia for pointing that out. I felt like slapping myself for that mistake! Anyway, it shall be explained in THIS chapter... unless I forget DX. ENJOY & REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

_Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry_

While holding Zangetsu with his right hand, Ichigo Kurosaki dashed towards Aizen Sosuke. Blood oozed from the side of his face and his shinigami uniform was ripping in many pieces. The atmosphere around him was thick, and he knew that his target was near. The orange haired sub-shinugami halted and looked around. Due to his injuries, his vision blurred occasionally.

His father was fighting Barragan Luisenbarn, one of Aizen's top three strongest arrancars. Ichigo wasn't worried about his father since he had already killed Yammy and Stark. However, he was worried about his sisters, Karin and Yuzu. He had asked Yamamoto-taichou if two Soul Reapers, one having to be a captain, could watch over them until Aizen was defeated. Luckily for him, Yamamoto-taichou approved it and sent Hitsugaya-taichou and Hinamori-fukutaichou to Karakura town. Now, Ichigo just hopes that no danger will occur in Karakura Town.

_"Stay focus, Ichigo. Remember: illusions are his specialty."_

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw Aizen standing in front of him with a smirk; however, there were two more of them standing around him too. Ichigo's heart pounded with adrenaline.

_"Tensa Zangetsu!"_

_

* * *

_

Momo glanced around the girls' room as Karin laid out an extra futon for her and Yuzu searched for an extra pillow and sheets. The girls' room was big with two beds, one on each side of the room, a computer in between, and a large closet. One of the beds was covered with stuffed animals, and Momo hinted that it must belong to Yuzu. The other bed was undone and had a soccer ball on top. She hinted that it had to be Karin's.

"I hope you'll feel comfortable sleeping." Yuzu told her, pointing at the futon on the floor, "I wish we had an extra bed. I don't like guests sleeping on a single thin mattress."

Momo giggled and gave her a big smile. "It's alright, and thank you."

"Let's go to bed already." Karin said, throwing herself on her bed and covering her petite body with the blanket. "I have a game tomorrow and I need to get as much sleep as possible."

Momo laid down on her futon and Yuzu turned off the lights. The fuku-taichou glanced towards the window and saw the bright stars. The scene from hours ago still bothered her. How did Toushiro meet Karin? What's their relationship? Does he like Karin more than he likes her?

_It's all my fault… I let him slip away from me and now someone else caught interest of him. I'm losing Shiro-chan… _she thought, rising her knees to her chest and embracing her legs below the thick sheets. _How could I have let this happen? I was too blind by Aizen that I wasn't realizing how much I was distancing away from Shiro-chan.._

Momo opened her eyes and glanced at Karin, who had her eyes wide opened. Momo's heart sealed with jealousy. She was jealous, and did not know what to do. What if Toushiro loved Karin? The thought of that made the vice-captain shudder and her eyes to turn watery.

_I can't be losing him… _she sadly thought, _But I guess I already did…_

_*_

_*_

_*_

Hitsugaya-taichou meditated as he was lying on Ichigo's bed. He thought about how the war was going and if Aizen was being defeated. He knew that Ichigo was the one that was going to fight him, since he's the strongest one from the group. However, Toushiro wanted to fight Aizen himself for hurting Momo so much.

"Hey, you the kid from Tenth Division?"

Toushiro's eyebrow twitched and an eye cracked open. "I'm not a _kid_." He angrily replied, sitting up and glaring at Kon.

The yellow modsoul jumped on the bed and walked towards him. "Well, your height says otherwise."

Toushiro's second eye opened and he instantly grabbed Kon by the neck and pulled him forward. "Who the _hell _are you by the way?"

"…Name's Kon and I inhabit Ichigo's body every time he's on some mission. Since his body is in Soul Society, I can't be inside it and enjoy the freedom of life! Say….can _I _inhabit your body for some ti-"

"No," the taichou replied.

"Aw, why not? I really want to meet that girl!"

"Which girl?"

"That girl you brought with ya. I think her name is Hinamori Momo. I really want to meet her! Boy, does she have a nice body and a pretty face! I usually go for girls with big boobs, but that Momo chick is one-of-a-kind!"

Toushiro's eyes narrowed angrily. "She's off limits." He quickly said.

Kon's smile dropped. "Pfft, not the way that Karin-man hugged you! By that, I can tell that Momo is single!"

"Karin's _nothing _to me, and leave Momo alone. She's not yours."

"She ain't yours either, right?"

Toushiro growled, but he had to admit it; Momo isn't his. "Get lost…" he just said, laying back down on the bed and closing his eyes.

Kon laughed and jumped on top of the cranky captain. "Is someone jealous that I'm hitting on a hot girl? C'mon kid, you have to admit that Momo _is _smoking hot. I mean, sure she may not be a _Rangiku _or an _Orihime_, but she _does _have something and aren't you curious as I am to see it?"

As his whole entire face reddened by the inappropriate images that were arising on his mind.

"Baka shut up…"

"Ohh, is someone in here getting horny besides me?"

"Hentai…"

"Don't be a hypocrite 'cuz I _know _you're having _those images _too!"

_

* * *

_

_Next Day…_

Momo and Yuzu sat down on the bleachers and looked down at the soccer field. Karin was stretching her legs and Toushiro was standing next to her with a stoic expression on his face. Momo wanted to cheer him and wish him luck, but since Karin was there, she didn't want to embarrass herself.

To Momo's opinion, it seemed as if Karin and Toushiro were close, and Momo didn't want to break that. Her _"love" _for Aizen affected her relationship with him, and she didn't want him to be angry with her again.

The referee blew the bell and Karin and another boy stood around the soccer ball. The referee glanced at both players, and suddenly, he blew the whistle. In an instant, Karin placed her foot on the ball and pushed it back. From there, Toushiro appeared out of nowhere and kicked the ball towards the net. Half of the players ran after the white-haired boy.

Momo stared at him with awe. She had no idea he played such entertaining sport. Momo smiled as she saw him make the first goal, but frowned as Karin clapped her hands with his. They were both talented at the same sport and it seemed like Toushiro was actually happy. Momo couldn't remember a time when she made him happy. It was always _"Bed-Wetter Momo" _and he never smiled at her like if he cared about her. Was their relationship broken already?

"Are you alright, Momo? You look down." Yuzu said, waving her small hand in front of her.

Momo snapped out of her deep thoughts and glanced at her. "Wh-What?"

"I asked if you were alright. You look somewhat sad. Are you sick?"

"Oh, no… I was just thinking." She replied with a small smile.

"About Toushiro? You have been staring at him for the past ten minutes without blinking and you have a big frown on your face!"

Momo's face reddened and she cursed at herself for making things so obvious. She put a fake smile on her face and gazed at Yuzu. "I was just acknowledging the fact that he's really good at soccer!"

"…But you look sad." She said, "I'm no fortune teller, but are you upset that he's playing with my sister? I know Karin's my sister, but it's alright if you tell me what's troubling you. I don't want you to be troubled by anything."

"No, I'm just a little homesick, that's all." Momo half lied.

She was homesick, but at the same time, she wanted Toushiro to be home with her, and how everything was back then. No Hollows, Arrancars, Shinigami Academy, Aizen…

"Did you and Toushiro grow up together?"

"Yeah, we know each other for _many _years. He's like…my best friend. He's helped me so much and I feel awful because I have backstabbed him some times. He continued to help me, but I think he gave up this time. It's my entire fault…"

"Does he still talk to you?"

"A little since he's always busy." She replied, remembering that Yuzu knows nothing of Soul Society.

"Well, what you two need is a big long talk!" Yuzu told her enthusiastically. "I hate seeing best friends split up over little things or accidents that have occurred in the past! You two are growing up and accidents are one of the many things people encounter! You two just have to talk about it and since he's your _best friend_, tell him how you feel. Best friends don't let go of best friends."

Momo glanced at her lap and gulped, knowing that she let go of Toushiro while pointing her zanpakuto at him.

"I'm still not sure…" Momo told her in a shaking voice. "Since when does a person fall in love with her best friend?"

"Who said best friends can't fall in love with one another?" Yuzu asked her. "Is it a _crime _to fall in love with your best friend?"

"No, but i-it's different… I mean, what if he hates me. What if…he likes Karin more than he likes me…?"

"I'm sure he doesn't! They've only met _once _and today again! I don't think nii-san and Dad will take that long in they're business trip and they'll be back as soon as possible! I know Karin; she's not really into boys. She's into soccer and defeating every team she plays against. So, do not worry about the _feeling _you have, just tell him! I'm sure he'll understand!"

Momo turned her head and smiled at her. "Yeah, maybe it's just me."

* * *

Karin ran inside her house and glanced at the trophy in her hands as her eyes transformed into gleaming stars. The tomboy was glad that her team has finally won a game. She couldn't wait until she rubbed it in Ichigo's face since he was never good in soccer. She remembered that the ball would pass right in front of him and he would never get the chance to, at least, touch it with his foot. He was also set as goalie, but because the ball hit his eye once, he quitted the sport and moved to baseball.

Karin placed the trophy in the middle of the table and smiled, seeing her reflection bounce off the shiny texture.

"Who ever breaks my trophy will be in the deaths of me!" she stated, still glancing at the prize.

Yuzu smiled as she began to prepare dinner. Momo offered to help the human girl while Toushiro leaned against the wall, still wearing the soccer uniform he borrowed.

"Momo, can you get me my apron. It should be hanging on the banister." Yuzu said, and with a nod, Momo went to get the piece of clothing while stirring the eggs together.

In the meantime, Karin walked over to the quiet Toushiro and grabbed his hand. Annoyed by the strange contact, Toushiro opened his turquoise eyes and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What?"

"I just want to say thank you."

"…Whateve-" though Toushiro was cut off when her lips met his in a quick peck.

Karin quickly got away and smiled sheepishly, but all of the sudden, their heads turned as the sound of a plate breaking was heard, and they saw a crying Momo standing right in front of them.

"…I-I'm s-s-sorry…" she said, wiping her tears and disappearing in an instant right away.

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_

* * *

**_I'M DONE! So, how many of you are like ready to bitch at me for that kiss? XD Do not worry, this story is gonna end HitsuKariin.... KIDDING! IT'S GOING TO END HITSUHINA NO MATTER WHAT CUZ HITSUHINA RULE! XD_**

**REEEEEEEEEEVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter! This is chapter 3, so that means that next chapter is the LAST CHAPTER! AREN'T I HAPPY?! Yes, Ruby's happy. Why? Cuz I have 4 more ideas....and I might need your help so I can know which ones to do first. Anyway, enjoy and please review!**

**

* * *

**

_It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?_

The atmosphere around them grew thick and cold. The fierce wind blew across the vague area. There was not a sight of a single human walking around the empty Karakura Town. The moon gleamed down the town. The only sound that was heard was the bustling wind and the swaying branches. The sky darkened as the short seconds passed by.

Toushiro was already out of his gigai. Since Yuzu still did not have any idea about _shinigami _and _Soul Society_, Karin had sent her to Urahara's in case Momo showed up there (though both Karin and Toushiro knew that Momo wasn't). However, before Yuzu left, she had explained to them why Momo acted such way. After her explanation, Karin felt guilty and Toushiro felt angry.

Karin was never interested in boys. Ever since she was a little girl, soccer was her passion. Karin was the only female member that loved and played a sport from her family. She wasn't interested in any guys, until Toushiro had come to Karakura Town. Sure, she admitted that she had a crush (and still slightly does) on the taichou of tenth division, but if she had known about how unhappy both Toushiro and Momo would have gotten before she had done that, she wouldn't have done such thing.

Toushiro was even more confused than she was. He felt as if the woman of his life had just died or had left him for another. The angry and baffled taichou blamed everything on himself. Because he thought that by _driving _Momo away from his heart, he wouldn't feel heartbroken over the fact that she might still love her former captain; however, he made the mistake of turning his back on her. He remembered the ridiculous things Matsumoto always told him about love and Momo…

_"Never turn your back on true love, taichou, cuz if you do, it might never come back for you…"_

Toushiro never intended to hurt her; he thought that she was going to be happy once he stopped interfering in her life while trying to save her. Toushiro _did _feel something towards Karin, but he knew that his heart was and would always be with Momo. However, now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure how he felt. Did he feel something toward's Kurosaki's younger sister, or was it just a _crush_, as Matsumoto liked to dictate it.

"Stay with Yuzu; I'll look for Momo." He told her.

Disappointingly, Karin crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted. "Look, _Hitsugaya-taichou_, I don't want her to think that I'm a _man stealer_, so let me look for her and we can have a girl talk!"

Toushiro turned his head and glared at her. "No," he replied, "I'm going to search for her. This is between her and me; don't interfere."

Immediately, Karin grabbed her soccer ball and got ready to throw it at his head, but before she did, her eyes widened shockingly as he disappeared right in front of her.

_Damn shinigami…_

_

* * *

_

Momo halted in front of a large oak tree, and tiredly, her body collapsed under it. Panting heavily, she leaned her back against the trunk and released an unsteady breath. For some reason, her head ached and spun around in circles. Her stomach growled, and she cursed at the gagai she was in.

Momo wasn't sure if running away was a great idea. She had to stay with Toushiro and the girls until the mission was completed. She knew that Toushiro was furious, but she didn't care. She had to get away for a while and cry in silence without him or anybody else being around. Now that she had ran away, she knew that she had to explain her reason for doing so to him; but she wasn't ready for that. She regretted running away, but what else could have she done? She _knew _that something was going to occur, but she wanted to forget about it and think of it as nothing, but now that she had witness it occur, she isn't sure how to feel towards him.

What if he decides to be with Karin? She wasn't sure if it was illegal in Soul Society, but whether they got together or not, she knew that she would be extremely hurt if Toushiro was in love with Karin. If such thing ever did get to happen, Momo knew that she couldn't interfere. She knew that because of her ludicrous obsession with her former captain, Toushiro had begun to turn his back on her. Momo didn't blame him and neither did she blame Karin. She blamed herself for letting go of the person she loved all along and going for the person she thought was the right one for her.

Momo shuddered as a cold wind blew pass her. She had forgotten that the nights in Karakura Town were different from the ones in Seireitei, and the fact that she was inside a gigai. Nevertheless, as she continued to shudder underneath the thick branches of the tree, the cold air helped her forget about the situation. She stroked her arms but frowned as she felt that her hands were cold as well. She felt like going back to the house and warming up underneath the blankets Yuzu lent her, but she didn't want to face Toushiro. How was she going to finish her task? That was the question that made Momo ponder.

"…Eh, I see I hit the jackpot."

Momo's head jerked up and her eyes immediately widened as a male Arrancar, over six-feet in length with brown long hair and small green eyes, floated in midair. He had a smirk on his face, and Momo knew that he was eager to fight.

"You just made my trip a whole lot better. I didn't have to search for you filthy humans."

Momo's eyes narrowed and she quickly stood up. She knew that her luck has gotten even worse. In case of an emergency, Toushiro had to be the one to fight (unless there was an army of Arrancars or Hollows) and Momo had to keep an eye on the girls until everything was over. However, since Toushiro wasn't around her and she couldn't turn around and look for him while leaving this Arrancar alone to do whatever he wants to with Karakura Town, she had no choice but to get out from her gagai and fight him.

Amused, the Arrancar raised and eyebrow once he saw that she wasn't a human but a shinigami. _Even better, _he thought his smirk widening.

Momo's eyes narrowed and her hand landed on the hilt of Tobiume. _I don't need Shiro-chan… _she thought, glaring at her enemy. The Arrancar chuckled and shook his head.

"By your outfit, I can tell that you're _not _a taichou, meaning that I can defeat you in an instant."

"Don't underestimate me. A white cloak doesn't represent someone's true powers." She told him, unsheathing Tobiume.

"Ah, then if you're as strong as you may say you are, then this shall be one interesting battle." The Arrancar stated, and then unsheathing his zanpakuto.

The lieutenant's brown eyes widened as she saw the massive length of his zanpakuto. However, _that _wasn't the exact problem, the problem was the tremendous energy the long sword was releasing, almost as if it was in its bankai form. She knew that zanpakutos released energy, but not _that _much energy that it caused her to lose balance and feel lightheaded.

"What's wrong, _shinigami_? Can't stand up to my zanpakuto. Aizen-sama was right, you Death Gods are _weak_!"

Momo panted, feeling as if there was no air to breath. Her legs shacked, but she closed her eyes shut and made her body function as it was beginning to lose strength. Her eyes opened slightly and a loud gasp escaped her lips as the Arrancar swung his sword towards her and made a long deep cut across her stomach. The ill shinigami lost her balance and her body crashed against a tree. Momo winced in pain as the sharp edges of the branches bruised her soft pale skin.

Momo didn't have time to think about her situation once the Arrancar grabbed her by her neck and threw her on the ground. Momo screamed as she felt the bones of her right arm break. Tears gathered around her eyes, but a voice inside her heart told her no to give up.

_I won't be the same weak shinigami anymore…_

_I won't be protected no more… _

_I'll protect everyone from now on…_

_I-I don't need him in my life…_

Momo's hand shook as she raised Tobiume and released the energy she had left, which wasn't enough. She glanced at his zanpakuto and saw a brown aura illuminating around it. Was that the source that was causing her energy to decrease? If it was, then Momo knew that she was in big trouble. She couldn't fight with her energy almost drained out.

Suddenly, a long-thick object encircled her petite body and rose her up from the ground. The vice captain re-opened her eyes and panted, her vision blurring. The Arrancar laughed and drew Momo closer to him.

"Ah, such a pretty little girl…" he said, stroking her bruised and swollen cheek.

Momo shuddered under his cold touch. Her eyes were half opened and she felt her whole energy drain her body. Her body slumped as if she was only made of meat.

All of the sudden, the grip around her loosened a little once the Arrancar felt a strange circular object hit him in the head. Confusingly, he looked down and saw a short girl glaring up at him.

"Hey you, with the frizzy long hair, let go of her!" Karin yelled at the Arrancar.

"…And who are you?"

"None of your business! Now let go of her!"

The Arrancar chuckled and shook his head. "Fine, I will…," he said, and his zanpakuto (since it was in its shikai form) let go of the unconscious Momo.

Karin's eyes widened and she immediately ran, with her arms opened wide forward, caching Momo right away before she hit the ground. Gently, the tomboy laid Momo on the grassy ground and looked down at her with a worried expression. However, she quickly turned her head and gasped as she saw a large ball of fire heading towards them. Instantly, she grabbed the unconscious shinigami and tried to stand up and run away, but her legs gave up and she embraced Momo, waiting for the attack to come and kill them. However, nothing came. Karin looked up and saw Toushiro standing in front of them, his eyes on Momo all the while.

"Karin," he said, getting her attention.

"H-Hai…"

"Get her out of here; I'll deal with him…. And this time, _listen _to me." He told her.

With a quick nod, the soccer player pulled Momo onto her back and ran away towards Urahara's as Toushiro and the Arrancar got into a battle.

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining_

* * *

**OMG ME IS DONE WITH CHAPTER 3! JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! "D NEXT CHAPTER WON'T BE RUSHED JUST CUZ IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER AND BLAH BLAH BLAH..... So, Karin isn't a bitch in this chapter... who's surprised? Who thought I was gonna do the cheesy Karin-is-a-bitch-and-steals-Momo-away-from-Toushiro-scene? Nah, that's too boring! I'm going to admit this, but Karin isn't a bad character! I love women/girls who can kick ass.... I just don't like it when they pair her up with Toushiro!**

**REVIEW!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**LAST CHAPTER! ME IS HAPPY! RUBY IS HAPPY! Anyway, thanks to EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! Forgive me for not up-dating quicker... anyway, enjoy the LAST CHAPTER AND REVIEW! **

**

* * *

**_Don't speak,  
don't speak,  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good, _

The war was over.

It was difficult for the shinigamis to comprehend the fact that they had just defeated Aizen and his army. Aizen was their strongest enemy, and the ex-taichou of fifth division looked and seemed unbeatable. However, their united work caused them a huge victory. Nevertheless, not everything is too good to be true. Over a thousand lifeless shinigamis laid on the blood-stained floor of Hueco Mundo.

*  
"Ichigo! Ichigo!"

The orange-haired Vizard heard his friends calling him, but his body was paralyzed. He could still see Aizen's lifeless body laying a few feet away from him. The traitor's body had been slashed through the waist. His left arm had been cut off during the fight, and his skull had broken as well. Ichigo's condition was worse, but he told himself that at least he was alive and that the winter war was finally over.

"Ichigo, are you alright?"

He heard Renji's voice, but could not see the red-headed shinigami at all. His vision blurred as his mind spun around. A pair of hands grabbed him by his shoulders and stood him up. Ichigo squinted his eyes and saw a faint image of Chad.

"Don't worry, Ichigo. We're going back to Karakura Town now so Orihime can fix ya up."

* * *

A light breeze flew in through the opened window, being the loudest thing in the room so far. Toushiro and Urahara stood behind Orihime as she was fixing Momo up. A gold-yellow circle was surrounding the semi conscious shinigami.

Karin was waiting outside with Yuzu, since Yuzu still didn't know about Orihime's supernatural powers. When Karin had arrived with the unconscious Momo, she had lied to her sister that a group of men had beaten her up. Upon hearing that, Yuzu had begun to sob and apologize on behalf of the men for their horrible actions.

With a worried expression, Toushiro looked at Momo's face and saw the paleness slowly go away and her natural at color come back. His guilt came back once he thought about what happened before she had run away. He didn't blame Karin for what had happened, since he was the one that had begun to ignore her - which he now knows that that was a bad idea.

"All done!" exclaimed Orihime.

Quickly, Toushiro walked over to the girls and looked down at his conscious childhood friend. His chest ached as he saw Momo turn her head away from him.

"Thank you, Orihime." the fuku-taichou said with her best smile to the orange haired girl.

Sheepishly, Orihime scratched the back of her head and giggled. "No need to thank me; it's my jo-"

"Orihime," Urahara suddenly cut her off, "I just received a message from Yoruichi saying that Kurosaki is badly injured, and Yamamoto isn't letting them come to this world for some reason. She says for you to go to Seireitei and help Kurosaki as soon as possible before it's too late. Right now, Unohana-taichou is doing the best she can."

Her hazel-brown eyes widened and instantly she followed Urahara to his basement, leaving an awkward silent between Momo and Toushiro.

Momo stared at the window as the taichou stared at her angelic face. The captain had the urge to bend down and brush her soft hair locks from her face, and whisper to her that he was sorry. He wanted to bend down and kiss her, and tell her that she's the only one for him.

The vice-captain released a sigh and began to stand up. Toushiro's eyes widened as he saw her sway back and forth. Immediately, he walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders. Momo turned to look at him and felt her cheeks blush, however, her eyes narrowed and she scowled at him.

"Let go, I can take care of myself."

"If you can take care of yourself, then why did you run away like that!? You were almost killed out there; be happy that Karin and I arrived in time."

"Pfft," Momo said with a chuckle, "Now I need to be saved my a mortal?! I'm a shinigami, I can watch for myself."

"Well, you're doing a horrible at it! You almost got yourself killed!"

"I don't need you, so why don't you just go back to your human girlfriend!"

Toushiro gave her a confused look and Momo looked away. There was a pregnant pause, both of them thinking about what she had just said. Momo didn't regret saying it; she wants him to know how much he had hurt her.

Toushiro stared at her again, but then his lips rose and he chuckled. Inwardly, Momo cursed at him for taking this as a joke. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked away from him. Amused, he sat down next to her and placed his hand on the back of her head. Momo shivered, but continued to look away. Gently, he turned her head and looked at her in the eyes.

"You think Karin is my girlfriend?"

Momo just shrugged her shoulders, and Toushiro chuckled.

"Just because she kissed me doesn't mean I like her-"

"Liar. You ignore me, but you're helpful to her when it comes to a game! You said it yourself - don't get into any of the humans' business once we arrive. So, any of the humans besides Karin?"

Toushiro frowned and sighed. He couldn't argue with her against that. She was right - he had told her before they had arrived to not get in to any human's business, but he had made himself look like a hypocrite when he agreed to help Karin win her game.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

Surprisingly, she turned her head and her scowl vanished. Toushiro ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Momo, I'm sorry. I didn't know I was hurting you… I should've just talked to you. Please forgive me, Momo."

A simple 'I'm sorry' wasn't helping her right now, however, she knew that she couldn't be mad at him forever.

"You're forgiven," she told him, looking away.

However, Toushiro wasn't convinced enough that she truly meant it. He knew that his apology barely made any affect, so he had no other choice but to reveal himself…

"Momo, look at me." he ordered, and she did.

"What is it?"

"I don't want to hurt you anymore. I want to show you how I truly feel 'bout you."

Momo stirred uncomfortably as she saw him grab her hand and shift towards her. Momo closed her eyes and her breaths came out thick as his breath brushed her face. Momo felt his nose touch hers, and then everything went so quick that her mind failed to think about the situation.

_His lips….on mine… _That was the only thing that ran through her head. Momo wanted this to become an endless dream - however, it wasn't a dream, and it was going to end.

Their lips melted into one another's, both of them savoring each other. The taichou's hands roamed up and down her back, increasing her ecstasy. Momo loved the way he was making her feel - a feeling she has never felt before in her life. A moan escaped her lips as he sucked on them.

"You like that, don't you?" he teased, running his fingers through her hair.

Blushing, Momo turned her head away from him and giggled. Chuckling, Toushiro kissed her temple and embraced her.

* * *

_Hours Later…_

After receiving an update about the victory, Momo and Toushiro were called home. Urahara opened the portal for them and told them their farewells. Yuzu had left about an hour ago after saying her goodbyes to them; since she was tricked that they wanted some time alone before leaving. Karin, who hated to lie to her sister, told her that she was heading towards soccer practice.

"I guess this is goodbye," Karin said with a smile, "Take good care of her, Midget."

Momo giggled as a vein popped on Toushiro's forehead. "I don't need you, or anyone else, to tell me that, baka."

"Good," Karin said, placing her hands on her hips, "Because if I hear that you made her cry even for three seconds, you'll see your ass on the bottom of my shoe!"

Toushiro chuckled and placed his arm on top of Momo's shoulders. "That won't ever happen. I'm going to take good care of Momo."

Karin gave a slight nod and then turned to the fuku-taichou. "I wish you could've stayed longer. You're an interesting shinigami. I'm sorry about-"

Karin was cut off once the brown-haired vice captain embraced her. "I already told you that it's alright. And, I'll see when I can come back; soccer looks like an interesting sport."

"It is!" Karin said.

Momo giggled and walked away. "Well, we should be going, bye!"

"Bye! Come back soon; and tell Shiro-chan to drink lots and lots of milk so he can grow into a healthy man!"

Momo laughed and Toushiro mumbled a 'baka' underneath his breath. He grabbed Momo's hand as both made their way back to Soul Society.

* * *

Everything was white. There was no certain smell, no certain scene, no certain anything. Everything was blank, like if she was inside a blank piece of paper.

Rubbing her aching head, Matsumoto got up and looked around the limpid area. Her ocean blue eyes narrowed as she began to walk around, however, there was nothing. It was like she was inside an empty world.

"I see that ya'r finally awake." a familiar voice said from behind.

Instantly, Matsumoto turned around and glared at the grinning Gin.

"Where the hell are we?" she inquired.

Gin shook his head and chuckled. "My, my, someone's a little cranky. We're in my world…" he replied, stepping forward towards her.

Matsumoto wanted to step back, but her legs failed to follow her instructions. Standing an inch away from her, Gin grabbed her chin and lifted her head up. Matsumoto's glare disappeared, but her cheeks flushed with anxiety and nervousness.

"Your world?"

"Yes, my world. I created behind Aizen-sama's back a long time ago…. It's the perfect world for us."

"….B-But…there's nothing around here! It's just….blank."

Gin's grin widened and he leaned down towards her. "That's because it needs one more thing to complete."

"What?"

"_You…_" he replied with an expected kiss.

_I know you're real good  
Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts_

* * *

**I'M DONE WITH THE WHOLE STORY! FINALLY! ANYway, the thanks to the readers, the reviewers especially, um.... and yeah... I know my up-dates are SLOOOOOOOOOOOOOW..............but I'm BUSY WITH HOMEWORK! I have a project to do and my ass is gonna get done with that right now. Forgive me if the end was crappy... but oh well.... nothing in life is perfect. **

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
